Wait, what? Fairy wizard!
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Nina is a wizard of which everyone thinks as a legend, but the legend isn't kind towards her or the other wizards. Will she survive the hardships that will come with her powers, or will she be safe? Eventually GrayxOC


Before I begin this story, I do want you to know that this story doesn't take place within the storyline. It's a story on its own with the Fairy Tail wizards and my own characters, please enjoy this story and don't forget to review!

* * *

Once upon a time there were many wizards, but our story starts in the city Magnolia.

"Hey Nina, why did you come to Magnolia? I thought we'd tour all over skipping this place."

"Take it easy Kita, I told you I wanted to join a guild right. Well, right here's the number one. Fairy Tail."

"Let's hope they don't know the legend of you know what."

That night our last performance as street artists starts and all of Magnolia is watching while we dance and sing with my magic powers to boost it up. After we finish we walk towards the guild where we'd meet with master Makarov. We sit down and talk about why I want to be part of the guild and why Kita and Mia want to stay with me. We each get our own unique Fairy Tail mark and decide to perform one more song, but only one that fits us most, the Dragon's Flame.

"Wow, you were awesome." Lucy states.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"If only Juvia got Gray-sama's arm around her."

"So lame." Natsu yawns.

"Why so quiet, Mia?"

"You know how I hate guilds, Nina. It's not my thing, but I'll try."

"Thirst thing I hear her say." Gray grins.

"She's rather quiet." Kita states calmly.

"Let's party!" The guild members yell.

A few days later our first mission begins, but Kita and Mia want to quit already.

"Why couldn't you just do it on your own?" Kita snaps at me.

"By all means, do leave me alone now. I'm sick and tired of you and your behavior."

"What're you doing here?"

"Gray?"

"Hey."

"Go put some clothes on!" Lucy states.

"We're so out of here." Mia and Kita sigh.

"I'm here on a mission."

"Which one?" Erza asks.

"There seems to be a report on bandits in some city, I'm going to check it out."

"Master asked us to go, why don't we team up." Lucy states.

"Let's see, there's Gray, Natsu, Erza, Nina, Wendy and me."

"I'll go with Natsu-san." Wendy replies.

"Then how about Gray and Nina and Erza and I."

"Whatever." I reply.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" Gray asks as we walk behind the others.

"You'll see, eventually."

"Right."

"We'll separate as soon as we reach it, make sure you're prepared." Erza commands.

"Do you like that Juvia girl?"

"No, but she's good to have around. Ice and water strengthen each other."

"Really. Sounds good."

"Splitting up!" I hear Erza say before the others head in a different direction.

"Can't we just attack? I'm sure she's bound to be around here." A tall guy says.

"She's close, but we only need her. She's worth a lot more compared to those idiots. Trust me, she'll be weak on her own." A girls voice states calmly.

"Let's go get her."

The two jump out in front of us.

"Hand her over now." The girl snaps.

"Wait, why are you doing this Mia?"

"How come you recognize her?" Gray asks.

"The other is probably Kita, or should I say Akito. I recognize their way of doing things."

Mia casts her snow magic, while I defend with fire. I cast fire breath at her and she passes out.

In the meantime Gray is up against Akito whom uses fire against Gray's ice magic. I jump in and use water magic on him, so he get's soaked.

"Now Gray!" He nods at me and uses his ice magic.

"You used two types, how come?"

"I'm an all-round magician, so I can use any kind of magic. People used to call us Heavenly Fairies."

"What do you mean used to?"

"There aren't many left nowadays. One would even prefer to say we're not around anymore."

"How many types can you use?"

"All of them, that's why we're close to extinct. They've been using us as slaves, but somehow I escaped that fate. Let's go."

"You're right, we should get going." Gray replies.

We silently continue our way to meet up with Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.

"There's nothing here at all. We asked around, but nobody has posted that request. How was it on your side?" Erza asks us.

"Nothing much, Mia and Kita came by to tell me they quit Fairy Tail. Which is probably for the best." I reply.

"Then the request must have been a fake one, but who'd put it up and why." Lucy wonders.

"Maybe it was Mia and Kita's way of saying bye." I state.

"Sure was a nice way." Gray states sarcastically.

"They just love tricking people. What's the plan?" I ask.

"We should head back to Fairy Tail and report what we found out." Erza states.

And so we head back to Fairy Tail to report our findings.

"You okay?" Gray asks as the others walk way in front of us.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I answer him while looking up front.


End file.
